The present invention relates to a method for reducing errors in a digitizer, and more particularly relates to a method for reducing errors in electrographic digitizer systems in which horizontal and vertical coordinates are quantized at various time intervals. The present invention is particularly applicable to digitizers used to capture handwriting input.
In most digitizers, horizontal and vertical positions are quantized separately at discrete time intervals. If the input device, be it a stylus or a finger, is in motion during the period between quantizations, a certain amount of "coordinate time skew" can result. This is, of course, undesirable, since it results in error in recording and reproducing the handwritten information, such as a drawn line.
Digitizers in which horizontal and vertical coordinates are quantized at separate time intervals are common in the prior art, as typified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,859, inventor Ellis; 3,624,293, inventor Baxter; 3,798,370, inventor Hurst; 4,564,079 inventors Moore et al., and 4,853,493, inventors Schlosser et al.